


Test subject

by igor_kazzc



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igor_kazzc/pseuds/igor_kazzc
Summary: Toxin needs to test the effects of one of her creations, but Turk doesn't want her to suffer.
Relationships: Toxin/Turk (Fortnite)
Kudos: 3





	Test subject

Turk weakly keeled over to the floor, feeling as if his skull was being pierced by hundreds of needles, he didn't know if he was supposed to regret what he had agreed to just an hour before, but the deed was done.  
He felt his wife walk to him, she didn't hurry to him. When she calmly arrived, she stood there, towering over him and observing carefully.  
He looked up to her, resembling a beaten up stray dog.

One hour before, the fisherman had no idea of what was coming to him. He was just done with cooking dinner, the soup still scorching hot, when he heard a noise of glass shattering to the floor.  
"Toxin? Do you need a hand?" He said as he rushed to her wife's office.  
She had the most outraged expression on her face that didn't change at all when she saw her clumsy husband walk in.  
She raised an eyebrow at his presence.  
Without speaking he bent on the floor and picked up the pieces of what had fallen. After a bit he asked "What are you working on, love?"  
"Some of our own A.L.T.E.R. members to tried to burn our provisions for personal gain. Probably to achieve money out of that, or some vendetta shit. I was appointed to make something to make them pay for this idea." Toxin explained while she watched him do the work for her.  
She continued: "I was about to test its effect on myself. I have no other way to-"  
He stopped immediately  
"You wanted to what?"  
"You heard me well. So go prepare some blankets. It's gonna be only for a few days, but I'm gonna be very sick once I try it. It've gotta see how far I went with this one."  
"Toxin where is all of this coming from?!" His voice cracked from desperation and worry.  
"You've got a better idea, idiot?!"  
He didn't respond and lowered his head.   
She went back to ignoring him, the substance she was meant to use was ready, she put some of it in a tiny plastic bag and went to the kitchen where the food was already getting colder.  
He followed suit, still dead silent as he watched her pour the white stuff in a plate, she brought with her a notebook and started scribbling.  
"Let me be the test subject."  
It came out of nowhere, she looked at him, expressionless but surprised by his uncharacteristic audacity.  
"I couldn't bear watching you suffer. You don't deserve it."  
"Isn't this helping your enemy? What would E.G.O. say about this?"  
"I was already deemed a traitor long ago. Please, I'm not doing it for any factions. I'm doing this for you."  
It worked. His words cracked Toxin and she sighed, switching the plates and giving Turk the poisoned one.  
Before he could sit down, she kissed his forehead and whispered: "I'll never be grateful enough for having you"  
He smiled and gently stroked his face against hers.

His stomach growled loudly making both of them snap back to reality and remember about the whole ordeal.  
To Turk the food tasted the same, and quickly he finished everything despite the constant fear of what was about to come.  
After half an hour he was there, on the floor, gritting his teeth as he was being taken hostage by a blinding pain.  
He was looking at Toxin who was writing down something before she kneeled in front of him and picked him up to make him lie on the couch.  
He covered his face with his hands, squeezing his eyes that felt like popping out of his head at any moment.  
"Try to sleep, I'll go wash the dishes"  
Turk nodded with his hands still on his eyes, but the throbbing headache only grew stronger for every noise Toxin made.   
He twisted and turned on the small couch, trying to find a position in which the pain could be more bearable, without noticing he found one, and after fifteen minutes that seemed to last an eternity, he actually came around to a sort of twilight sleep.  
The peace didn't last long before an agonizing stomach ache brought him back to his senses.  
He was very familiar with that hellish sensation so he got up to go to the bathroom, despite his legs fighting to stay where he was.  
But at the first step he took, he stumbled over Toxin that had been sitting there for quite a while without the fisherman noticing.  
"What's wrong?"  
She said and stood to grab him by his arm.  
He refused to speak to avoid any accidents from happening, he just grabbed his stomach as he felt his chest burn.  
She understood and helped him over his destination.   
Once there he slumped over the toilet and forcefully vomited everything he had just eaten that day.  
His throat felt like ripping apart as the torture didn't seem to end soon, he was tearing copiously and only kept gagging and spitting bile and saliva. Nothing was left in his stomach, but was able to stop just when he had finished the air in his lungs.  
He stayed there for some long minutes, his wife caressing his hair.  
She didn't feel a inch of regret, her conscience perfectly clean to her while she looked at the only man she cared about, cry in pain for her own doings.  
She proudly wrote down the effects of her twisted medical genius and only felt pity for him when she heard him sob like a little kid.  
He was shaking, his face dirty with saliva and his own vomit; Careless of that, she opened her arms to him who hugged her and cried louder, wetting her sweater with tears and the rests of what used to be soup.  
He was helpless in the arms of who did this to him, and he didn't mind. On the contrary, he thanked every higher Spirit of being the one to go through this instead of his beloved wife.  
He had always had a high resistance to pain, he was used to being everly sick, and if these were the effects of the substance to him, he couldn't imagine what it would have done to Toxin.  
At the thought of this, he hugged her as hard as his non existent strengths allowed him.  
He was exhausted and the heat she emanated was so comforting to his feverish body, he almost fell asleep on top of her, so she lifted him and brought him to the couch.   
The journey was short but he passed out as soon as he was lifted from the floor.  
"The worst is over, Turk" she said, tucking him in a blanket.

The next day, he was woken in the afternoon by the sounds of a chair.  
His head pounded and he felt as if he had slept on a boat.  
A figure came up to him, his blurry eyes barely recognized the green of Toxin's hair, but he was shaken back to consciousness when her hand rested on his sweaty forehead.  
"The fever is lowering" she smiled finally.  
He barely started to remember what happened the previous day while she lied nexto him, now that his vision was better he realized from her tired features, she hadn't slept the whole night.  
Always so faithful to her job.  
The couch was small for two people, but they enjoyed being this close to each other.  
"You were very brave, Turk" she said with her eyes closed as nuzzled on him, being the big spoon.  
He turned around and buried his face in her soft chest, realizing he could go for another few hours of rest.  
He held her closer by the hips and fell back to sleep, her lips on his forehead comforting him even in his dreams.


End file.
